Chocolate Covered Slytherin
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: Okay. That was a downright lie. In fact I do find him ravishing, every single inch of him. HGBZ


**A/N: My exams are finally over so I swear I'm going to update 'You're Mine!' when I get back from my holiday at the island of Langkawi. But I've posted some one-shots just recently and I hope you'll like it. Okay…in this fic, I' turning Blaise's eyes to brown instead of the normal deep blue because the Blaise in this fic is dedicated to Chocolate; a guy I used to have a big thing for but thankfully not anymore. Better of as a friend. In fact, the way I describe Blaise in here is how Chocolate is, yes he does wear cocoa body butter, had deep chocolate brown eyes, delicious looking lips, oh you get it, right? This fic was written ages ago but I misplaced it in my room (it was handwritten) and after clearing the now useless books from my room, I've finally found it. Along with other one-shots: a HGDM, HGBZ, a fic where HP is the main character with no romance and some more. I'll just have to find the time to type them up. Do you want me to type those or write the new chapter for 'You're Mine'? OK, I'm rambling already so I hope you'll like this one. Oh yeah, read my most recent one-shot 'Looking at The Stars' it's a HGDM and I'm proud of it. You may wonder at the end whether the ending of this fic is the same as my own experience of asking Chocolate what cologne he wears but sadly no.**

"What cologne do you wear?"

The words came tumbling out of my mouth without warning as most of my sane mind is struggling with my self control as the sweet and delicious scent evaded my nose, slowly taking over my senses, muddling with my rationality. He's leaning over my desk, full concentration on the set of parchments in his hand, his dark chocolate brown eyes reading my Ancient Runes' notes, looking undisturbed. Did he caught what I said?

"Excuse me?"

His eyes flicked towards me for a moment asking me to repeat the question he knew I've asked but didn't really catch. Resisting the temptation to run my fingers through his soft dark locks, the ends curling at the nape of his light caramel colored skin. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to ask him the question that has been haunting me for the past month. But in doing so, I got myself trapped in his scent's seductive web once more.

"I said, what cologne do you wear?"

Oh God. He's looking straight at me, his handsome face containing curiosity. Why wouldn't it? Which sane, respectable girl would ask a guy what cologne he wears unless he's her boyfriend which in this case, so not true. We're only classmates. Period. My heart rate doubled when he tilted his head slightly to the right, his brown eyes scrutinizing me.

"Why?"

Argh. He answered me with a question of his own. An ingratiating habit of his that I had gotten accustomed (slightly) to in the period of our budding three months friendship. His attractive face had the come-on-answer-my-question look as I nonchalantly tried to answer with a shrug, putting on an air of this-is-something-SO-not-important-to-me as I do so.

" I was just wondering cos' you smell like chocolate,"

There. I admit it! The object of my infatuation smells like the heaven sent delicacy that I have a constant craving for. The way the sweet cocoa taste seems to entertain my taste buds, the smooth and soft texture sliding seductively on my tongue as I savour the delicious essence of a chocolate frog. Eating chocolate to me is similar to having a torrid affair with a forbidden lover. Exciting. Hmm, I wonder how would it feel if I had an affair with him?

"I do?"

His Adonis like face held amusement, a corner of his delicious looking lips slightly crooked as I struggled to hold down the blush from my cheeks. Not trusting my own voice, I nodded, resorted to using a form of sign language. A small smile appeared on his face, making me slightly weak in the knees although I'm currently sitting.

" That's because I wear cocoa body butter,"

OK. Talk about a piece of shocking news.

" You wear body butter?"

My mind tried to absorbed the piece of fact that he actually wears body butter, much much better than the lotion I wore. I was aware that my face held a foolish expression as he was looking at me with more than slight amusement.

"Yes. Find me ravishing do you?"

Haha. As if. Talk about ego.

" Puhleez. Dream on,"

Okay. That was a downright lie. In fact I do find him ravishing, every single inch of him. His physique could be connected to my favourite delicacy in my twisted, chocolate crazy mind. From his long light caramel coloured skin to his chocolate brown eyes. I've even wondered if I run my tongue over his lips would I taste chocolate on it. He's like a huge piece of walking chocolate that I can't wait to devour.

"Mr. Zabini! Have you passed up last week's assignment yet?"

Prof. Cassandra, the new Ancient Runes' teacher suddenly appeared behind him, tapping him on his shoulder. Tuning them out, I pulled out an essay that I'm doing for Arithmancy, hoping, wishing that Prof. Cassandra will take all the remaining time of the period in interrogating him. A short yet very torturous two minutes later, the bell finally rang. I let out a breath of relief.

" Bloody old spinster,"

He mumbled under his breath, which was soon followed by a stream of Italian words that oddly sounds like curse and profanities. It was common knowledge that Prof. Cassandra doesn't really like him for no good reason. Maybe she had an ex-lover who is just as delicious as him and she's still sore about the breakup.

"I'll give you these back next week,"

He indicated towards the notes before putting them in his satchel. I merely nodded, trying very hard not to act in a way that will remind him of our conversation before Prof. Cassandra had interrupted. At the door, being the last two to leave the classroom due to the fact that our seats were at the farthest corner, he stops my exit by grabbing my wrist and let it go after a moment too long holding it, his touch sending tingles down my spine as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think that I don't know that you love chocolate?"

The word 'chocolate' slid off his tongue in such a sexy way.

"Erm..."

Blaise Zabini smirked, a common trait among the older Slytherin's students while my mind vainly tries to make up a quirky answer that's better that my current one.

"Well, urm ..."

Too late. I'm currently impersonating a goldfish when he suddenly swooped down, his lips grazing mine teasingly, giving me a faint taste of chocolate before he pulled away, teasingly winking at me.

" See you later, Granger,"

**A/N: Review.**


End file.
